A parking lock apparatus for vehicles has a tripod-shaped locking pattern and a flat-type unlocking pattern, and may be installed in a private parking space.
After a user drives a vehicle out of the private parking space, in order to prevent others from occupying the private parking space, the user needs to get off the vehicle, adjust the parking lock apparatus from the flat-type unlocking pattern to the tripod-shaped unlocking pattern and then locks the tripod-shaped parking lock apparatus. When the user returns and needs to park the vehicle in the private parking space, the user needs to first get off the vehicle, unlock the tripod-shaped parking lock apparatus, manually adjust the parking lock apparatus from the unlocking pattern to the unlocking pattern, and then drives the vehicle into the private parking space. Thus, the private parking lock apparatus may be privately used by the user with a key to the parking lock apparatus.